Kidnapped
by Quizilla x bAbE
Summary: Sam and Dean have a sister who no one even knew about because she was kidnapped from the womb. She was raised by yellow-eyes, but now she wants revenge, so she finds John in order to give him all of the information that she d collected on the demon. All three Winchesters are in this story! We ll see where it goes.


**A/N: Although the story is set in season one, information from later in the series will be revealed to the Winchesters, so there are spoilers for much later than that about yellow-eyes' ultimate plans, etc. And because they get this information, other parts of the story might change, just because there actions might have changed given this new knowledge. Begins in episode 1x20, "Dead Man`s Blood," and continues from there. Hope you like it!**

Paige Colemall. Paige wondered what her real name would have been. She found out that her last name would have been "Winchester" from her research, but since nobody had a clue that she even existed yet, there was no way to know what her first name would have been had things been different. Paige, according to the yellow-eyed demon who had raised her, was stolen from her mother`s womb just before her murder and implanted into a demon.

She had just turned twenty-one, and had been told that she was adopted for her entire life. Until she overheard the demon- "father," as he made her call her, "bastard" as she called him when he wasn`t there to hear it- talking to another demon about how he`d really gotten her. It wasn`t the first time that she`s overheard him talking. In fact, he talked and used his powers in front of her pretty freely. But he`d always made sure she didn`t know about this. He said that she was a backup "in case her brother refuses to drink demon blood." She`d heard about Sam before, but she never knew that he was her brother.

She didn`t stick around to hear much more. She went upstairs and got what little money she had, her diplomas- high school, college, and masters, since she was very smart and skipped grades- and most importantly, she got her journal. This journal wasn`t filled with anything about her. It was a book of notes. Everything that she`d ever learned about the demon who raised her. Powers, plans, anything that could come back to screw him later. She`d always hated him.

She wasn`t scared like she should be after leaving everything with almost no money. All she wanted to do was find her father. The demon had talked about how "John Winchester" was always getting too close. He almost seemed scared. Now that she knew that her parents were John and Mary Winchester, all she wanted to do was find John, give him her journal, and hopefully help him kill the bastard. Lucky for her, her college degree and her master`s were in Computer Science and she was an amazing hacker, so finding John was a walk in the park. Getting to him with only $76 might prove difficult though.

Right now, she was in Connecticut. The demon had actually raised her fairly normally, besides abusing her horribly and leaving her with strangers for weeks at a time while he was gone. She had grown up in one house, in a normal little neighborhood in Massachusetts. Unfortunately, this meant that she was no where close to Colorado. She guessed it would be best to just get as close as possible and figure it out from wherever she wound up, so she got on a bus to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

She was bored on the bus. She normally always had either a novel or a laptop with her at all times to keep her occupied, but she`d left in way too much of a hurry to pack anything like that. She didn`t even have a change of clothes or a tooth brush with her. She hadn`t thought about it earlier, but she definitely didn`t want to smell bad when she first met her father. And maybe the brother, Sam, who she had just found out about too. She tried to put her head against the window to take a nap, but everytime the bus hit a bump she would hit her head on the window, so she quickly stopped trying. By the time the eight hour ride was over, she was so sick of being on the bus that she almost ran off without her large purse, which now held everything she owned.

The bus hadn`t been too expensive, actually, so she went to a bus station to see if she could catch another. The many buses actually managed to get her into Colorado, and she hichhiked to Manning, where her father was. She knew it was dangerous, and she knew she had no fighting skills at all if she needed to defend herself, but she had $6 left and was desperate to get to her father. Before she even attempted to look for the truck that she`d found he was driving, she went to walmart and bought a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a new shirt. She couldn`t afford another pair of pants, so this would have to do. Her shirt was the thing that was sweaty and dirty anyway. She brushed her teeth and changed in the walmart bathroom.

As Paige started looking around for her father`s truck she realized that she had two pennies in change, and that if her father had moved on to somewhere else she was in a whole lot of trouble. She was walking along when she glanced back and saw the truck driving down the road. Without thinking too much about it, she jumped out in the street in front of it, giving him no choice but to stop. His brakes screeched and she wasn`t sure if he would even stop in time. 'Ok,' she thought, 'I guess I`m only book-smart, because this is definitely stupid.'

He stopped in time and jumped out of the truck, slamming his door behind him. "What the hell`d you do that for? Are you alright?" he demanded, clearly irritated. Paige just stood and stared. She hadn`t thought that seeing her father for the first time would be such a big deal to her, but it felt huge. She couldn`t stop herself from staring and she couldn`t even bring herself to speak, until a black Impala stopped behind him and a man got out and said, "Dad, why`d we stop?"

"Sam?" Paige asked weakly. She almost felt like she was ready to faint or something.

The man looked confused, "No..." he said slowly, "I`m his brother. Who are you?"

Paige looked to John, "You have another son?" she still sounded weak.

"You know Sam?" John asked. Before she could answer, he shouted, "Sam!" and a giant man, who she might have found cute if he wasn`t her brother, got out. "Whose your friend?"

"I don`t know her," he smiled at her though, "Who are you?"

"P-Paige," she said, realizing that this was the second time someone had asked her.

"We gotta get going, boys," John started heading back to the truck, and Paige was so transfixed that she almost let him, but she snapped out of it in time.

"No, wait!" she grabbed his arm, "You`re John Winchester?" even though she knew that he was.

"Yeah, what-" she surprised all four of them by hugging him so hard that he practically had to pry her off of him. If they weren`t so curious and freaked out, Sam and Dean might have found it funny and it was so hard for John to get this tiny girl, who was not much more than 5 foot and looked like she could be under 100 pounds, off of him. "Who are you?" John asked. It was the third time she`d been asked, but this time she gave much more than her name.

"I`m your daughter. Huh, the yellow-eyed demon said he kidnapped me from my mother`s womb before anyone even knew about me... and he said that he killed her.. is that true?" Even though she knew it was, she had held onto the childish hope that maybe Mary had somehow survived without his knowing.

"Yeah, it`s true," he sounded shocked. Now that he thought about it, she did look an aweful lot like Mary, with long blonde hair and beautiful, delicate features. And her eyes were like exact copies of Sam`s. And the enormous smile she gave when Sam came over and hugged her was definitely just like Dean`s. When he realized all of this he believed her, and hugged her so tight that she whispered that he was hurting her. He let go, and held her hands, smiling at her. "So Mary was pregnant when she died?"

"I guess so. It sounded like she probably didn`t even know yet. I was carried to term by a demon."

"Are you ok? Is he looking for you?" Dean asked, finally speaking up. He sounded protective. It was nice, she decided. She`d never had anyone who really cared all that much about her safety.

"I dunno. When I found out that he murdered my mom- I mean, ours, I guess- I just left. He might be looking, but I don`t know if he`ll even care that much."

"Well we better make sure you`re safe. And we want to spend some time with you anyway. We just finished this hunt, so why don`t we go to Bobby`s?" he said to his boys.

**A/N: Please review and add to your alert list if you like it!**


End file.
